Double Edged Sword
by D34L3R
Summary: Marisa is madly in love with two different people. Can she juggle both relationships without them destroying each other?
1. Chapter 1

_I didn't stay too true to the game's original lore/story (although I didn't stray too far either). Think of it as an alternate time line if you will.  
>I also misspelled Patchouli Knowledge's name wrong, kill me. <em>

In Marisa's life, there were only two people that mattered. Those people were Alice Margatroid, and Patchachuli Knowledge. Those two people were all Marisa ever thought about. Those two people were her best of friends. Those two people were Marisa's life line. Those two people were the only people Marisa had ever loved.

The only problem was the "two" in "those two people".

Love is a double edged sword. It will give you some of the happiest moments in your life. Love will take you to worlds your heart never thought existed. Love will give you people who you would have no problem spending the rest of your life with. On the other hand, love will also be your down fall. It will make you do things which you would never do otherwise. It will completely and utterly destroy someone without any mercy if they let it. To many people, love is the only reason why they exist. To many others, love is the bane of human existence.

Marisa had been in both of those groups.

Marisa had known Alice her entire life. The two were some of the only people living in the Magic Forest, on the outskirts of Gensokyo, which meant they spent a lot of time together. Ever since Marisa was little she went to Alice's house. They would play together deep into the late night hours. Many a night they fell asleep next to each other, worn out from a day long play session. Alice was always there for Marisa, and Marisa was always there for Alice.

Marisa first felt feelings for Alice around the time both of their parents were killed by the vampire Flandre Scarlet.

She was only a little girl when it happened, so she had to rely on what others told her to peice together what happened on that fateful day.

You see, Flandre was deemed far too powerful to be let out onto the world just a few months after she was born. She could, and did, destroy any opponent that faced her. She would use spell cards that were unknown, unheard of, and unpracticed. Even the most advanced magicians in Gensoyoko, people who had dedicated their entire lives (which often times was hundreds of years long) to magic, couldn't replicate or dodge, her attacks. She was considered a god by many, and was commonly believed to be unstoppable. All the while she was less then seven months old.

It was because of this incredible strength that her sister Remilia Scarlet locked her away forever in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. In this basement she was locked away for what _should have_ been the rest of eternity.

However, due to unknown circumstances this was not the case.

After about six centuries of being locked away from the world, she broke loose and turned all of Gensokyo into Hell on Earth. The death toll was already climbing into the hundreds after the first hour. It was clear that all of Gensokyo would be wiped from the pages of existence if something was not done to stop the vampire. In order to stop Flandre from destroying their homes, the most advanced magicians and Youkai from the city desperately banded together. This band of magicians was Gensokyo's last hope.

Alice and Marisa's parents were in this band.

There is a spell card which is nameless. It is often referred to in local legends as a spell card that could kill the very gods themselves. This spell had enough power to stop time and split every atom in the universe over a thousand times. If the band of magician's and Youkai were to use this spell, it would be the first time outside of legend that it would be activated.

The group of magicians and Youkai could just barely muster the power needed to use this spell. It took all of their strength and concentration, but they were able to pull it off. They defeated Flandre, and she was banished again to the basement of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. However, all the power that was needed to use the spell came from the magicians and Youkai's bodies, which didn't leave them enough power to maintain bodily functions. All of them died.

All of this happened when Marisa and Alice were only small girls.

They were traumatized. Without parents to look after them, the two spent all the time they could together. They were, for all intents and purposes, sisters. They would rely on each other to have a shoulder that they could cry on after the incident. Naturally, this only cemented their friendship. Alice was the first one to admit her love to Marisa. When Marisa said that she felt the same way, the two finally declared themselves a couple.

Then came Patch.

Marisa had known Patch for a while, they met after the Scarlet incident when Marisa was going to visit her parent's graves (which were located in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion). Patch was sitting there, enjoying one of the only days which she wasn't bed ridden. The two found that they shared many interests, including magic. While they did talk from time to time, Marisa didn't fall in love with Patch until her teenage years.

Patchachuli had one of the largest libraries in the known world. Since only a few people knew about it, it was often empty. Marisa, on an almost weekly basis, would go and borrow some books. While the books were a big help to Marisa when she started studying magic, one of the only reasons she went there was to talk and read to/with Patch.

Marisa didn't know what made her fall in love. Her love just hit her while she reading to Patch on a day where she was too weak to even pick up a book, let alone read and concentrate on one. The story Marisa was reading to her was a love story. The story was quiet cliche. It was about a Prince who wouldn't age until he fell in love or something along those lines. While reading, Marisa remembered looking down at Patch laying in the bed, looking up at her through her purple hair. She just looked so small and frail, and like she needed protection. Maybe it was Marisa's motherly instinct, but from that day on Marisa just couldn't help _but_ love her. The fact that Marisa and Patch lost their virginity to each other didn't do anything but increase their affection.

At first, loving both Alice and Patch was quiet awkward for Marisa. She knew she shouldn't love two different people, she knew that sheshouldn't be able to love two people. However, her thoughts didn't change the fact. She was still madly in love with both of them. So, she figured that the best solution to her problem was to publicly have a relationship with Alice, and have an affair with Patch on the side.

It was the perfect plan. Patch didn't leave the Mansion much, and no one knew that the two even knew each other. It was almost guaranteed that Patch wouldn't know about Marisa's relationship with Alice and since Marisa was already going to Patch's library on a regular basis anyway, Alice wouldn't suspect a thing.

Marisa pulled it off for a few years surprisingly. She would live with Alice, and every Friday she would go to Patch's library and give her the needed attention there. Whenever Patch asked why Marisa wouldn't move in, or at the very least come and visit more often Marisa stated that she had to hold down a job which took up most of her time during the week, and that moving into the Mansion would make it next to impossible to get to work. While Marisa felt bad about lying through her teeth, it was the only thing she could do to make everything work.

Everything was just perfect. Patch was clueless. Alice was clueless. Everything was going just fine until Patch's immune system woke up from it's years long rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was if someone flicked a light switch. One day Patch was lying sick in bed, close to death (like always). The next she was out and about taking life by the throat. Within a week she had already spent hundreds of Yen while going shopping, made about ten new friends, tried several dozen different foods, and learned Piano. She had heard many of the rumors around town. It was only a matter of time before she learned about Marisa's love for Alice, and Marisa knew this. She knew this far too well.

In order to buy herself time, Marisa tried something risky. She stayed around Patch as much as she possible could.

Although the plan was risky, Marisa did enjoy all the time she got with her. She learned more about Patch in those few weeks then she did in all the years she had been seeing her. One of the things she learned about her was her love of music.

A good portion of the time she spent with Patch was at the local university's music department. The two would sit for hours and play duets on the Piano.

"You're a little off time" Patch would tell Marisa almost daily.

"Hey, give me a break. I just learned this song today Patch." 

"So did I Ree Ree".

"You're a faster learner then I am Patch, it's different"

"So? Learn faster then."

"Because I can totally do that." Maris would respond with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sure you can Marisa. You learned spells which troubled me for weeks in five minutes."

"Music is different"

"How so?"

"Well for starters we're at a piano."

"Besides that."

"Well, um..."

Usually at this point Marisa would stare down at the floor with defeat, unable to think of a good come back.

"Well you know what Patch? Piss off." Marisa would usually respond with a sly hint of a smile.

"Precisely what I was thinking. Now, lets start again at the top and just _maybe_ you

can get it right this time."

Patch's attitude was one of the things that Marisa just adored. She was shy, but could be quiet the wise ass.

This plan wasn't fool proof however. Alice naturally wanted to know where Marisa had been going all day. Alice _knew_ that Marisa wasn't the type of person that would go out ever day and hit the town. It wasn't because Marisa wasn't a social person, in fact it was quiet the opposite. Marisa was just lazy. If she could have her way she would lay in bed all day and sleep her life away. Unfortunately for her, Alice knew this and would bombard her with questions the second she got home.

"So, what urgent business did you have to attend to today _Ma-ris-a_?" Would usually be one of Alice's first questions.

"I just wanted to go and out and about for once _A-lice"_

"You know that saying _for once_ implies that you only do it one time." Alice would respond, usually getting agitated at Marisa's vagueness.

"This has been going for weeks now."

"Cant I leave the house? Must I remind you that I am not Flandre? It's not like I go out and destroy the city when I leave."

"I never said you had to stay here Marisa. It's just unusual that one day you dont leave your room, and then go and hit the town the next."

"Maybe I just got fed up of being all cooped up in her..."

"_Bull. Shit._" Alice would interrupt, her agitation growing exponentially. At this point Marisa usually would say that she was sorry, and then make up some story explaining what she was doing on the spot. The first few times it worked, and Alice would apologize. Then the two would usually kiss and make up and continue on with the rest of their day.

However, Alice's suspicions kept growing. While she didn't know what Marisa was doing, she knew that she was doing _something._ Not wanting to be nosy, she would usually set her suspicions aside and convince her self that Marisa was just trying to have some fun. Usually she wasn't convincing enough.

Although it felt wrong, and Alice knew it was wrong, she decided one day to sneak out and follow Marisa.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that Marisa's entire world fell apart was just another normal day. Marisa went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to pick up Patch, like always.

"Hey Marisa!" Patch screamed out as she saw her approaching, like always.

"Hey Patch, have anything in particular you want to do today or do you just want to chill ze?" Marisa would respond, like always.

"Actually, I do want to do something Marisa."

"That's new, mind informing me on what it is?"

"I want to make it a surprise" Patch said with a wink.

"Well alright, I'll follow you then ze."

With that, the two flew off. Usually they walked, since although Patch's health had made a huge improvement, she was still always slightly sick.

Seeing Marisa with Patch set off thousands of alarms in Alice's head, who had been trailing Marisa all day.

"Hey Patch, where on Earth are we going ze?" Marisa yelled out.

"Just keep up, you'll see. We're almost there"

About half an hour later, Marisa noticed that Patch was flying towards a small clearing in the woods the two were flying above. She figured that this is where Patch was bringing her. The two landed without incident. Unfortunately for Alice, who was still trailing behind, she lost concentration and didn't see where the two had landed.

"Follow me, and dont get lost. I wont come back to save you if you get attacked by some stray fairies or wolves." Patch said with giggle.

"What a nice, compassionate, caring person you are Patch." Marisa responded, her voice filled to the brim with sarcasm.

Marisa couldn't help but notice how beautiful the forest was. The trees were all colored a light blue, the leaves light purple. A magical presence was in the air, almost as if there were thousands of Angels over head just looking out for you. Golden fairy dust, which covered almost everything due to the massive amount of fairies that lived in the forest, glowed golden. It was some of the only light in the forest, since the trees blocked out a lot of the sun's light. Marisa was overwhelmed by the complete beauty of it all and was in awe.

It took her a while to notice Patch's hand holding hers tightly. She didn't mind.

"It's right over here" Patch said, now obviously blushing.

Marisa could see some candle light coming from in between a few trees.

Patch stopped.

"Marisa..."

"Yes ze?"

"I want to tell you something." Patch was blushing so much at this point that she could be confused with a tomato.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Although Marisa knew this, she couldn't help but to blush along with her.

"I love you too Patch."

With those words Patch lead her to a small circle of land that the magical blue trees didn't have the chance to take over.

"Oh. My. God." Marisa stated, in shock about the scene in front of her.

There were dozens of candles, hung up on the trees illuminating the small circle (the trees surrounding it still blocked out the sun) giving the area an orange hue. Rose petals covered the forest floor. There was a small blanket and a basket in the middle of the circle.

Marisa was awed by the romance of it all.

Patch lead Marisa to the small carpet. She opened the basket and pulled out a glass of wine and a sandwich wrapped in aluminum foil.

"You know, this is my first picnic, so I'm sorry if I do anything wrong."

With that she opened the wine bottle and handed Marisa half of the sandwich.

"Patch, this is all..."

"Hush up and eat girl, you need your energy."

"For?"

"You'll see"

Marisa laid down, and Patch did the same next to her. Marisa stroked Patch's beautiful purple hair. They ate in silence, afraid that words would ruin the moment.

"Patch, I swear to god you know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'm about to make you feel _a lot_ more special" Patch stated, going over to the picnic basket.

She took something out of it. It appeared to be dark colored, long, and thick. Marisa immediately knew what it was.

"Oh _damn _Patch, you naughty girl."

"Hey, spending all day in bed gets boring after a while you know." Patch had a mischievous smile on her face.

She pushed Marisa to the ground, and got above her. Marisa felt Patch's hand raising up her skirt. Their lips met.

"All I want to do is please you Marisa."

Patch's hands were slowly going up the inside of Marisa's leg. Marisa feeling complete and utter ecstasy. Patch's hand was inside Marisa's panties now.

"MARISA! HOW COULD YOU?"

Patch looked up, her hand still in Marisa's panties, startled.

Alice was standing there. Her tears were rolling down her face in the candle light.

"Marisa, who's this" Patch asked confusedly. She appeared to be close to tears as well.

"Oh Hi Alice. I..." Marisa stammered.

_Oh god no, why now. _

"Alice, this isn't what it looks like."

"Alice? Marisa you know this person?"

"Um... Yes I..."

Alice couldn't take any more of this, and flew off.

"Alice! Wait, come back! Can't we just talk about this?"

Patch had tears streaming down her face as well now.

"Marisa? What's been going on? Have you just been using me this entire time?" Patch asked quietly.

"Do you even love me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then who was that?"

"That was..."

Marisa didn't know what to say.

"Patch, I'm sorry."

"Just... Just go Marisa." Patch was staring at the ground now. "You've already done enough."

With that Marisa flew off to find Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice didn't know where she was going. She didn't care.

She was hundreds of feet off the ground, going over a hundred miles per hour.

_How could she have done this to me?_

These thoughts were racing across her mind.

_Why, oh god why._

_ I can't believe she would do that to me. I loved her, I did everything for her._

The sun was setting. It would be dark soon. Alice still didn't care. Marisa had broken her heart, and her life would never be the same again.

_I cant believed I trusted her, oh god why why why why why why why why why why why why..._

_ I just cant..._

Alice knew exactly what she wanted to do now. There was a cliff nearby.

_Marisa, why why why why why why why why_

Devil's peak was the highest cliff in the Gensokyo area. It had a 500 foot drop onto jagged rocks. If anything survived the fall (which was unlikely) they would be permanently paralyzed. It was a site that people who were suicidal would often hang around. At almost any time of day there was some business man or women standing there. The problems varied, sometimes their company went bankrupt. Sometimes they lost their job. Sometimes they were millions of dollars in debt. Sometimes they were being targeted by the Yakuza. Sometimes they simply had a broken heart. They all had one thing in common, and this was the fact that they were simply tired of living.

Alice's mind was blank as she stood on the edge of the cliff. The sunset was beautiful today. The sky consisted of thousands of shades of pinks, reds, and oranges. For all she knew the atmosphere was on fire. It didn't make a difference to her. Her life was over, the only girl whom she loved betrayed her. That very thought brought a new wave of tears to her eyes.

She thought back to all the good times she had with Marisa. She could still remember the day that she told her that the only thing she wanted to do in life was be with her. She remembered the many nights the two would stare up at the stares and ponder what was up there in space. She remembered the night that she lost her virginity to Marisa. She remembered the blood covered sheets and soreness that followed.

All for nothing.

_The sunset is awfully pretty today._

The sun was starting to burn her eyes. She figured it was a good idea to look away before she went blind.

_But it's just so pretty._

Some one was staring at her she knew it.

"Alice, please dont jump. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this..." Marisa pleaded from behind her.

"You were never supposed to find out like this"

"So you were just going to keep me in the dark forever then I assume." Alice responded, her voice wavering.

"No Alice, I was going to tell you I swear!"

"You just kept me around because the rent was cheap and the sex was good. Dont try to lie to me, I know you too well."

"Not at all Alice! I stayed because I _love you goddamn it!_."

"Bull shit. Complete, pure, unadulterated _bull shit."_

"Alice, why wont you believe me? I _love you_."

"If you love me so much, then tell me. What were you doing with that purple haired girl?"

"Alice, I..."

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer Marisa."

"Alice, I'm sorry!"

"Answer. The. Question. Ma-ris-a." Alice demanded.

"I... I..."

"Answer the fucking question or I swear to all that is holy I will leap from this cliff.

" _I love both of you god damn it."_ Marisa couldn't take it any more. She broke down into tears.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Alice no!"

With that last exchange, Alice stepped off the ledge. Marisa followed.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's cold..._

That was Marisa's first thought as she woke up.

She didn't know where she was. The only thing she saw was a bunch of gray haired maids surrounding her.

"Where am I? Where's Ali..."

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe here" A rather tall maid interrupted. She appeared to be the leader.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Sakuya Izayoi. You're inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I have to say, you're a rather resilient little human. There's only a few people I know that could survive that fall, even while being slowed down by our local book worm Patchachuli."

"What? Who? What on Earth happened!"

"That's exactly what I was about to ask you." Sakuya stated as she was wetting a rag.

"I found you, a blonde girl, and Patch at the bottom of a cliff. "

"I dont... understand."

"Can I get a name miss?" Sakuya asked as she put the wet rag over Marisa's head.

"I'm Marisa."

"Hello Marisa. Now care explaining why you and two others were at the bottom of cliff?"

It all rushed back to her. Alice standing at the edge of the cliff. The sun set. Her running after Alice as she stepped off.

Marisa's head began to hurt.

"I'm waiting."

Marisa, not sure where to start, just told her everything. She went on about how she loved Alice and Patch. She went into detail about how she juggled the two relationships, and how it all went to shreds.

"Interesting. I never thought Patch was a loveable person."

"Sakuya, can I please ask you a question."

"You just did."

"Is Alice and Patch alright? Where are they? Can I see them?" Marisa blurted out, ignoring Sakuya's previous statement.

"That's more then one question.

"Answer me!"

"Fine. Try not to be so rude." Sakuya looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to assume the blonde haired girl is Alice, am I correct with this assumption?"

"Yes, now answer the question please I cant..." Marisa was starting to tear up.

"Alice is beat up. Both of her legs have been shattered in six different places. However, I am amazed at just how strong she is. While I'm unsure as to whether or not she will have a permanent limp, she _should_ make a full recovery if everything goes as planned."

"What about Patch?" Marisa could hear her voice waver.

"She's..."

"Spit it out! Please I beg you!."

"Spit what out? Do I have something in my teeth Miss Marisa?"

Marisa buried her head in her hands. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"You're a monster Sakuya."

"Oh how I love seeing patients squirm! As for Patch..."

Marisa was weeping now.

"You're sadistic"

"Thanks for the compliment." Sakuya said with a devilish smile.

"Patchachuli is currently in intensive care. We're fairly certain that she'll survive the night. However, her long term survival is questionable."

Marisa was quietly crying into her arms.

"If I had to give an estimation, I'd give her a 50/50 chance." Sakuya was fixing some of the ribbons on her maid uniform.

"If she makes a full recovery..." Marisa started

"Let me stop you there Marisa. One of the few things that we're sure of is that a full recovery is nearly impossible. If she even survives, she'll be bed ridden. Of course, this shouldn't be a problem". Sakuya had a smirk running across her face.

"And it's all your fault Marisa."

"SHUT UP!"

Sakuya was startled by Marisa's out burst.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE ALREADY! CANT YOU SEE I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH YOU FUCKING WITCH?" Marisa was sobbing violently at this point.

"Give her morphine. Lots of it." Sakuya commanded.

"Her killing her lovers obviously has taken a toll on her sanity."

The thing that really tore Marisa's heart apart was the fact that she knew that it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

~~ 1 month later ~~

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes Marisa?"

"I love you."

"Like wise"

Marisa and Alice were laying in a field gazing up into the heavens. The night air was cold and sharp, but it didn't concern either of them. They were just enjoying the night, like old times.

The past month had been an emotional roller coaster for both of them. Alice's legs were both in casts that would not come off for another four or five weeks, just so they can be replaced with new casts. It would be years before her legs would completely heal, and she would always have a slight limp, but aside from that she was fine. She could already kind of walk (actually it was more like levitating a few inches off the ground and flying everywhere, but that's beside the point).

It took a while for Alice to understand that Marisa loved her just as much as Patch. For the first few weeks after they left the Scarlet Devil Mansion Alice refused to acknowledge Marisa's existence. She only talked to her when she needed too. The only way Marisa was able to explain herself was by tying Alice to a chair while she got her point across. However, time mends all cracks and slowly but surely Alice started to forgive Marisa. Some times, when Marisa would go and visit Patch, she would go along.

Patch's condition had been going down hill. She had been paralyzed from the stomach down, and had to remain in bed almost 24/7. Her hopes and dreams had been crushed. The few short weeks that she was well enough to leave the Mansion had just given her a small taste of what the outside world was like, and she wanted more. However, that was impossible now. If she would leave her bed she would most likely faint within a few minutes.

Despite all of this, she didn't regret what she did. She had went off to find Marisa, and maybe try to get all three of them to have a discussion. Alice stepping off the cliff, and Marisa running after her (and off the cliff herself) was the first thing she saw. Patch's reaction came naturally. She flew down the side of cliff, and manage to get underneath Alice just seconds before she would've hit the rocks. Although she wasn't able to stop Alice's decent, she was able to slow it down just enough to break her fall. Marisa, who had attempted to do the exact same maneuver Patch just did, was able to slow herself down a bit and break her own fall.

It really was a miracle that all three survived.

All three of them also tried to put the blame of the entire incident on themselves. Marisa thought that it was all her fault, and that she should have came out to Alice or Patch instead of letting everything escalate. Alice thought that it had all been her fault and that she over reacted. Patchachuli thought it was all her fault and that she should have known that something fishy was going on from the start.

Sakuya was happy to torture all three.

"Look at the would-be murders, coming to see if their victim has perished yet." Sakuya would say when Marisa and Alice would come to see Patch.

"Your two failed murder attempts are here to see you again." Sakuya would tell Patch to let her know Marisa and Alice were there for a visit.

It didn't take long for the trio to brush off and ignore her comments.

Marisa helped Alice off the cold ground, and when she got up she gave Marisa a quick kiss. The night really was beautiful. Fireflies made it seem that someone had strung up magical floating blue and green lights ever where. Light coming from the full moon made the fairy dust (which was everywhere due to increased fairy activity) glimmer.

"So, Alice."

"Yes Marisa?"

"Want to have a threesome with Patch and me ze?" Marisa said, half smirking half blushing.

"Shut up." Alice was starting to blush as well.

"You know you'd like it."

"N-n-n-o. Ma-Marisa I t-t-told you I-I-I..." Alice stuttered, blushing more by the second.

"I knew it! You do find her attractive ze!"

"N-n-o!"

"Come on, just admit it. You know you want to make hot passionate love to Patch and me right there on her bed dont you?"

"A-Alright! Fine, I do..." 

"See? That wasn't so hard ze?'

"I-It's j-j-just too-too bad I w-w-would probably k-kill her."

"I dont have anything against necrophilia." Marisa loved the way Alice looked when she was embarrassed.

"Shut up!" Alice playfully hit Marisa on shoulder, smiling like an idiot and blushing all the way.

"Goddamn it I love you Alice."

With that last word Marisa embraced and kissed Alice as hard as she could.

The End.


End file.
